Untitled
by dani8california2
Summary: Takes place during Season 5 of Buffy/ season 2 of Angel. Wolfram and Hart wants Angel to lose his soul. They will do anything for this to happen. How will this affect everyone ? read to fine out :
1. Chapter 1

This fic is set between season 5 of Buffy/2 of Angel. Buffy's mom has just died and Angel came to see her. Meanwhile Wolfram and Hart is trying to discover a new way to release Angelus. When they do, all hell will break

This is my first fanfic that I have decided to write. I'm going to post the first part now. Reviews would be great and if it is absolutely horrible, then I will not write anymore.

**Part 1**

_**Graveyard **_

**Buffy's POV**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Angel asks me before we depart. "Angel, we'll be fine." I tell him trying to convince myself. "Besides you're only a phone call away" I smile and hug him. " Thanks for coming Angel. I don't know how I would have made it through the night without you here." He doesn't say anything and he does not have to. He just hugs me tighter and kisses the top of my head. "Take care beloved." He whispers in my ear as we separate and when I look up he disapears into the night.

I'm walking home when suddenly I feel something is completely off. When I turn around there is a man looking at me. "Hello Buffy", he says. Then I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. Damn, why does this have to happen to me of all days? Couldn't there be a Buffy gets to walk home safely on the night of her mother's funeral? Nope I guess not. Those are my last thoughts before I black out.

_2 Days Earlier_

_**Wolfram & Hart**_

_**Lindsey's POV**_

"Well Darla was a bust" Lilah states the obvious has she walks into my office. " She has crazy sex with Angel and he does not turn into Angelus. Then she takes off." Her voice sounds very aggravated with the situation. This whole thing is absurd. " I still don't see why the senior partners want Angelus on our side." Am I the only logical thinker here? "Because Angel is a liability to this firm. We were just going to kill him, but the senior partners believe that Angelus will be an asset to us." Although I despise Angel, what Lilah is saying makes sense. How do we make Angel lose his soul though? Our past records say that Angel lost his soul a few years back and Angelus tried to end the world back in Sunnydale. " That's it!" I say out loud in the middle of my thoughts. Everyone just stares at me strangely.

"Angelus was release only a few years ago. It was for a short period of time, but he was Angelus. We must have completely overlooked those records in him." I look at Lilah ." Check to see who or what gave Angel a moment of true happiness." She nods and walks out. We were so caught up in brining Darla back because she was his sire. We overlooked this very important part of Angel's history. I walk back to my desk waiting for Lilah to come back with the information we need.

_**2 hours later**_

"Buffy Summers" Lilah tells me as she walks into my office a few hours later. "That's the key to unleashing Angelus." I don'ts understand why she looks so upset. We found the person we are looking for. " I did some research on her, there was not much, but we got a big problem…." I look at her waiting for her to finish. "She's the slayer and very strong. According to this she has averted several apocalypses. " Damn, this is going to be harder than I initially hoped. "Well then lets get started. We are going to need some of our strongest men." I stand up and we both began to prepare for the next couple of days.

_**Outside Buffy's house**_

_**Back to the present**_

_**Spike's POV**_

I've been waiting outside the slayers house for about an hour now like a bloody wanker. I'm turning into peaches following Buffy around like a pathetic puppy. As I'm walking to the front of the slayers house, when I see her walking home. Suddenly, she stops and looks around like she senses there is something wrong. When she turns her back to me a well-dressed man approaches her. What does he want with her? Jealousy begins to surge through my body. While lost in thought about who this man could be, I miss three other strong men come up behind her. Then they unexpectedly hit her in the back of the head. "Ponce" I mutter as I run towards them. I try to punch one of the guys, but my chip goes off. "Oh Bloody Hell!" I scream and grab my head. These ponces are human? I know that I cannot save Buffy, so I do the next best thing. Run. I get all the way to Giles.

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

"Giles open the bloody door!" A very tired looking Giles opens the door. " Do you have any idea what time it is?" I push past him and walk inside the house. "Some bloody ponce with a Texan accent just took your slayer. He had three men with him too." "Nope, they were human though. I tried to stop them and my stupid chip went off" " So they're human?" I just nod to him. "Very well then, uh Spike, What else can you tell me about them." "The one man was very uptight looking wearing suit and carrying a brief case. "

"Like a layer." Giles mutters to himself. "Hmmm, the Watchers's council has mentioned them before. They have a branch in L.A. that stirs up quite a bit of trouble. They often represent evil clients." " What would they want with Buffy?" He just shakes his head. I cannot believe these words are about to leave my mouth. " I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should call the nancy boy for this one." "Yes, of course, that might be our best option at the moment."

"Right then, call me when we're leaving…" I tell and then nod to the blanket. " Do you mind?" He nods and I pull the blanket over my head and walk back to my crypt.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes it so far. Another chapter might be up soon. Ummm, I did not proof this story at all so there may be quite a few mistakes! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Angel Investigations**_

_**Cordelia's POV**_

"Angel investigations, we help the helpless. This is Cordealia speaking." I answer the phone at the Hyperion. "Cordelia, it's Giles. Buffy has been taken and we believe that some evil lawyers from L.A. have taken her." "Wolfram & Hart?" "Well, we are not quite sure, but Spike saw some guys in suits and we thought that maybe you guys had more information on them. I fear that Buffy may be in grave danger." Giles tells me . Oh great, just when things were starting to get quiet again, they have to go and cause more trouble for us. " Giles, I will tell Angel what has happened as soon as he gets back. In the meantime, I will make up some rooms for everyone." "Alright , thank you." We say our goodbyes and I sigh into the phone.

I walk towards Wes. " Alright looks like Wolfram and Hart just kidnapped the slayer." I tell him. He just looks at me blankly for a minute and then says, " Oh dear god." I don't know if he is shocked that they managed to capture the strongest living slayer or because Wolfram and Hart has once again plotted against Angel.

Suddenly, the doors to the hotel open and Gunn walks in. " I just staked five vamps on my way here! Damn…." He stops in mid sentence and looks at us. Then says, "Who died?"

"Nobody, but Wolfram and Hart has taken Buffy." Wesley tells him. "The Buffy? The Slayer Buffy? The love of Angel's very long life Buffy?" "What's wrong with Buffy?" Angel walks into the hotel looking concerned.

_**Angel's POV**_

I just stormed up to my room after Cordelia explained her phone call from Giles to me. I cannot believe this! I only saw her a few hours ago and the scum of the earth kidnaps her. I've been upstairs for a couple hours now trying to figure out why Wolfram and Hart wanted Buffy and a way to save her before anything bad happens. I get up out of my chair and start heading downstairs when I stormed up to my room earlier I heard Cordelia mention that Giles and everyone else would be coming shortly.

Giles, Xander, Dawn, and Anya are just arriving. Then Willow and a blonde girl following close behind her arrive. That must be Tara. Then a smoking blanket comes in as well. " Whose bloody idea was it to leave in the middle of the day?!" he asks as he rips off the blanket. Spike. "What the hell is he doing here?"

" Well, I was the one who found those sons of bitches trying to take her." He tells me. " And you did not stop them." I asked enraged. How could he just watch Buffy being taken by them. Buffy told me that Spike confessed to having feelings for her that made me laugh, but how could he just sit around and watch the show? I start walking towards him, but I'm stopped by Giles. "Angel relax, as you know Spike has a chip in his head. The lawyers who attacked him were human making Spike no threat to them. He came straight to me once this happened." I begin laughing at the thought of Spike being neutered. I look at Cordelia who is laughing too. "Oh bugger off! It's not my fault the commandos put this stupid chip my head." Spike exclaims. We continue to laugh until I realize that I am being completely rude. I look to everyone. "Welcome everyone, it's good to see all of you. I just wish it was for better circumstances." We exchange hellos. " Alright let's get started, we need to figure out why they want Buffy. First, why don't I tell you everything I know about Wolfram and Hart.

I explain everything from the first time I encountered them up until a few weeks ago when everything with Darla happened. "You slept with Darla?!?" Xander exclaims looking at me. "He's evil! He's Evil!!!" Xander stands up and points at me. "I'm not evil." I grow l and roll my eyes at him. "Oh yea? How do we know that?" "If I was Angelus, he would have killed you by now." I tell him. I look at Wes for backup. "Everyone, It's not sex that makes Angel lose his soul. It's true happiness and so far Buffy has only been able to give him that." He stops talking, but it looks like he wants to say more. "What is it Wes?" "

"I think I know why they took Buffy." He says blankly and now I think I do too. "They want me to lose my soul? But why? " Wesley just shakes his head. " But if they took her for that reason, the maybe she is safe for now?" Willow asks hopefully. " This law firm is very powerful. The definitely have a well thought plan, but ours is going to better. Suddenly, we hear clapping coming from the doorway. "Lindsey."

" You sure have a thing for blondes Angel. First Darla your sire and now the pretty young slayer." Lindsey laugh at his comment and before he can say anything else, I grab his neck. " What did you do to her?" I growl and shove this asshole against the wall. He laughs again, " Don't worry your girl is safe, for now anyways." He laugh while wincing in pain as I tighten my grip around his neck. I feel his heartbeat pick up. "Angel, I thought you were smarter than this. Did you really think that I would show up here without protection? You can't kill me." I sigh still holding a strong grip on him. "Why her? Why did you bastards take her?" "Isn't it obvious? The senior partners want you on their side. Well, Angelus. Anyways, we did some research and learned about all the things you did without a soul back in Sunnydale. We also found out who helped you lose your soul. So…" "You took Buffy. What makes you think that I will go along with you little plan?" He smirks at me. "Considering how tight your grip is I'd say you would do anything for her."

This whole situation is making me sick. " So what's the big plan Lindsey? I follow you back, lose my soul, and then what?" "Pshhh, I can't tell you that. Honestly, I don't know what the senior partners see you, but I'm just following their orders." I let go of him and he begins to walk away. "I'll be outside let me know your decision." He disappears outside. I look back at everyone huddled in the lobby. They are glancing at me expectantly. "I'm going." I tell then. "Angel! Have you lost your mind?" Cordelia asks me. "No." I say. "Don't worry I got a plan." I tell them exactly where to be so my plan can work. I leave them and head outside to Lindsey. "I'm glad you came you made the right decision." Lindsey says. "Whatever just take me to Buffy."

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Here is the second chapter!! I hope you like it!!! Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Buffy's POV**

The first thing I feel when I wake up on the floor is a massive headache. What happened? The last thing I remember was walking home after mom's funeral and a man in a suit say my name. I guess my name really is notorious throughout the demon community. I take in my surroundings. I appear to be in a small apartment. I have to say this is one of the strangest predicaments I have ever been in. Why would someone kidnap me and then give me a nice place to stay. Normally I would have been tied up or something else would be happening. I look outside and notice that it is nighttime and there are several cars and lights outside. My first thought is that I am in the city. Possibly L.A., but there is no way of telling where I am.

I hear something coming from the front door. So I hide behind one of the walls in the bedroom. I hear footsteps coming closer to the room. When they are close enough I kick the intruder in the face. "Ow!" the woman screams. "What the hell was that for?!?" "You want to explain to why I wake up in this place after someone attacks me?" I ask keeping my distance while she recovers from the blow. "The names Lilah Morgan and I work for Wolf…" "Oh spare me the introductions and tell me what the hell is going on?" I say losing the little patience that I have left. "This has not been a very good week and I would really like to go home ad take a nice hot bath" I tell this very annoying woman. What was her name again? Lola? Layla? Or something like that.

"Listen, Layla" "Lilah" "Whatever, you still have not answered my question. What do you want with me?" "Well Buffy, I work for this very powerful law firm and your ex Angel has caused several problems for us. Originally, we were just going to kill him, but my superiors believe that he could possibly be an asset to our firm. Recently, we brought Darla back hoping that Angel would lose his soul, but that did not work. So we looked deeper into our records and found that you are the key to setting Angelus free." She smiles at me like I would accept this proposal. Who does this bitch think she is? "You've got to be kidding me." I just laugh at her. Angel had mentioned them before when he first moved to L.A., but I did not think they were this stupid.

"So let me get this straight, you plan on turning Angel into Angelus? And how are you going to do this?" I laugh at how ridiculous this whole plan is. "You think I'm that easy? Even if Angel lost his soul, do you think Angelus would work for you? He's nobody's bitch." "I guess we'll just have to find out." She smirks at me and I cringe. "How are you going to get him here? He would never agree." "Not if his precious Buffy was in danger." She states mockingly. "Honestly, this place is pretty cozy. No danger here." I snap back at her. "Yes, but he does not know that. For all he knows you could be tied up in some warehouse." She says smugly. All I want to do right now is punch smug look off her face.

"In fact" she say looking at her watch. "He should be arriving very shortly. Oh and by the way don't try to leave you are magically bound here until we decide it's time for you to leave." She tells me walking into the kitchen and I follow her. Great, what am I supposed to do now? I just hope Angel has a plan.

**Angel's POV**

I cannot believe that I am here right now. I have to give into these, "stupid bastards", to save Buffy. "What was that Angel?" "I called you a stupid bastard. You have no idea what you are doing. For one thing, I'm obviously not too fond of you. What do you think Angelus will do? Angelus is ruthless he will kill you and all of your men before you could snap your fingers." I laugh at the stupidity of their plan. "Maybe, but I think we could make him an offer that he couldn't resist. " He smirks at me.

"Where are you taking me?" "To your girl of course." I groan with frustration. "She is trapped inside one of these apartments and once you enter, you will be too. The only way to break the spell is for an act of love to occur." I roll my eyes. This is unbelievable. "Great plan." I tell him sarcastically. "Well Angel we are here." We get out of the car and he takes me up a few lights of stairs. He knocks on a door and Lilah answers. Ugh, this day keeps getting better and better.

"Thank god you're here! I did not think that I was going to make it much longer. Lilah is slammed up against the door. "Damn right you won't." I know that voice it's Buffy. " Now let me out of here!" I laugh as Buffy slams here against the door again. "Oww!" Lilah screams. "Okay, Okay, just relax!" Buffy lets her go and the door opens completely. "Come in Angel" Lilah tells me. Lindsey shoves me into the apartment. A look of shock registers in Buffy's face, but then when I give her a reassuring glance that I have a plan she relaxes. "I'm getting out of here. That bitch is crazy." Lilah hurries out of the apartment. Lindsey just shakes his head and laughs as he leaves.

When the door shuts, I feel a hard blow to the chest. "What the hell were you thinking coming here?" "Ow! I thought they were going to hurt you, I couldn't just pass up the opportunity to save you!" " So what's your plan? Because I am not sleeping with you!" I give her a questioning look. "Yeah, that bitch told me everything. Even the stuff about Darla." She looks into my eyes, "Were you ever going to tell me?" "Yea, well no…You were going through quite a bit and I wanted to give you time. She nods and sits down next to me. I begin to tell her everything that has happened the past few months.

_A few hours later_

Buffy and I have been talking for a few hours now. I just told her my plan to get out of here. She reluctantly agreed. Right now we are sitting on the bed looking into each other's eyes she sighs and rest her head against my forehead. "Let's hope this works.", and our lips crash against each other passionately. Eventually, fall back onto the bed. I look into her eyes. "trust me".

**A/N: Hope you like this! Feedback is always appreciated….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's chapter 4!! I hope everyone likes it.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Hyperion Hotel **_

_Wesley's POV_

It's early the next morning and Angel has not called yet. Cordelia is pacing throughout the lobby waiting for the call. Before Angel left, he told us his plan. None of us were very thrilled with the idea, but it seems like our only option. Last night, Spike followed the car Lindsey and Angel took to the place where Buffy was being kept like Angel had told him. This way when either Buffy or Angel call we can be there for back up. "Cordelia, I'm sure Angel has told Buffy everything. They will call when they need our assistance." "How can you be so calm about this? We could possibly have a twisted murderer on the loose in a few hours!" Cordelia says throwing her hands up in the air.

"What all the yelling about down here?" Gunn asks tiredly walking down the stairs. He is followed be Giles and Willow. "Well, Cordelia is just a little bit more apprehensive that the rest of us." "It's just you don't really know what Angelus is capable of! You weren't there the last time! " Cordelia argues. "The second he gets free, Angelus will try to kill us all!" She stops talking and then looks at Willow. "You should be wigging more that I am right now. I would not be surprised if you were the first one he goes after. Being Buffy's best friend AND the one who cursed him the last time. I'd say in Angelus's book there is some unfinished business between the two of you!" Willow just stares at Cordelia in shock. Making it obvious that she was not expecting this. "Oh." Is all she peeps out. "That's enough Cordelia! Stop scaring everyone, it only temp…"Giles is cut off by Cordelia. "Fine, but if something happens I'm totally saying I told you so." Cordelia storms out of the room.

I look at everyone else who is downstairs, "Would anyone like some tea?" Giles takes off his glasses and nods. We all know this is going to be a long and stressful day, but we need to get through this calmly. If we all acted like Cordelia it would be chaos.

_**Buffy's POV**_

"Angel?" I look up at him lying next to me. "Yea, it's me." He says smiling down at me. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. Even though we did not do anything to put his soul in danger. Seeing that it is him I snuggle in to his chest. "Do you think it's going to work?" "I guess we'll find out." He tells me. " Ugh, I don't want to get up, ever." I tell him then snuggle deeper into his chest. "I don't want to go because then you're going to go all evil on me." I pout. Lying here in his arms makes me forget about Glory and everything else that has come crashing down on me this year. Everything that connects me to the real world is gone. Well, until Angel speaks again anyways. "The longer we stay here the worse everything is going to get. You can't run away from your problems Buffy." I sigh, he's right. "I know, it's just last night was perfect." Crap. "Well not too perfect I hope." I look up at him. "The sun does not set for a few hours." He says grinning at me. We just lay there enjoying each others company and occasionally talking about things.

_**3 Hours Later**_

"Are you hungry?" Angel asks me from the doorway. " I could make you something." I just shake my head. I don't think I could eat knowing what was going to happen soon. He just nods and goes to heat up some blood the "wonderful" lawyers left him. I grab Angel's cell phone off the table. Why Lindsey did not search him is beyond me. I call the first number on speed dial. "It's time." I tell them and hang up. I cannot risk Wolfram and Hart knowing anything. I get up and walk into the kitchen. Angel is gone, but he left me some fruit on the counter.

I take an apple, but then I look around for Angel. Suddenly, I hear laughing behind me. Then two words I wish I could never hear again. "Hello lover."

**A/N: Sorry this Chapter is so short. I'm working on another one right now and hopefully it will be longer. Well, hope everyone enjoys it! Reviews would be awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Sorry that it has been awhile since I updated, but I had some trouble writing this paragraph. Well, for the most part just trying to keep Angelus in character. So, I apologize if he appears off in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

_Buffy's POV_

**Shit.** "Angelus, It's been awhile." I look at him trying not to panic. He laughs and begins walking closer to me. "Yea, when was it 3 years ago? When your little friend Willlow put that soul back in me. And right before you ran a sword through me. Isn't that right lover?" His devilish grin reappears. "I never did thank either of you did I?" He just shrugs. "You'll just have to watch as I rip her throat out. Then I'll give you, your reward." "Stay away from my friends." I tell him. "You know I would…but come on Buff you know that wouldn't be any fun." He laughs. "Okay" He vamps out. "Let's fight." He says and runs at me. I dodge the punch he threw towards me. We circle around the room.

Angelus stops and looks at me. "As much as I'd love to fight you right now, I'm getting kind of hungry. Soul boy here hasn't had a decent meal in years. Why don't we show these lawyers what real evil is. "He shoots me a seductive look. And before I realize what's happening, he has my hands behind my back. "Don't worry lover." He whispers in my ear. "I won't hurt you...yet." His laugh pierces through the room. Angelus pushes me towards the door. "Fine, but I call kicking that Lilah bitch's ass." He grins at me proudly and I groan in disgust.

We walk outside of the apartment. I sigh with relief knowing that so far our plan has worked. Unfortunately, there's already several men outside waiting for us. One of them speaks into his radio, "Send them up." Angelus lowers his mouth to my neck and whispers, "When I touch your ass, that's the go signal." I once again roll my eyes in disgust. I stomp on his foot, "Let me go you pig!" "Ow! You bitch!" He howls in pain. "Now, now, is this how two love birds should be acting?" Lilah says from the hallway.

Angelus grins at me. "No more like this." He quickly grabs my ass, but then wraps his arms around me. Ewww that pig actually had the nerve! I lean my head into the crook of his neck. Knowing that he used the signal, I use Angelus as support as I bring my legs up and kick Lilah in the face. "Now the fun begins." Angelus says and punches one of the guards. After a few minutes of taking out everyone, Angelus turns to me. "Well Buff, that was fun…really, but I've places to be, your friends to kill. So I'll be going now." He laughs and then takes off into a run. I chase after him, but he has disappeared into the night. "Damn!"

I cannot believe he got away! Well, at least I have his cell. I reach into my pocket and realize it's gone. "Son of a bitch!" He must have taken the phone from me earlier. I need to get back to the hotel and try to stop them.

**Wesley's Car**

_Spike's POV_

Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, Giles, Willow and I are all crammed into this bloody car. We are headed to this place where Angel was taken last night. Buffy is supposed to be there and hopefully she has Angelus under control. If not we're all in trouble. Cordelia's phone rings. "It's Angel" she says looking at the phone. "Angel where are you?" "Cordelia, hey. We're hiding out in an old factory outside the city. Listen there's been a change of plans. Buffy and I escaped. We're hiding out here." "Are you alright?" I hear laugh through the phone. "Yea, we're fine. Buffy and I kind of pissed them off. We're going to need a protection spell. Could you bring Willow?" She nods and says, "Yea, we'll be there shortly." "Excellent." Angelus then hung the phone without saying goodbye.

Cordelia looks at Wesley. "You heard him. I'm going to call the hotel and let everyone else in on what is going on" She then dials the number to the hotel and talks to Dawn about the new plans. For some reason something feels off.

_Buffy's POV_

I'm too late. I have no idea where Angelus went. He could have killed a few people by now! I run back to the hotel only to see a few people in the lobby. "Buffy! You're alright!" Dawn says hugging me. "Wh..Where is everyone else?" She looks at me worried. "Dawn, what are you talking about?" "Cordelia called about ten minutes ago. She said you and Angel were hiding out in an abandoned warehouse." "What?" I say out loud more to myself. "Where's Willow?" I grab onto to both of her arms and look straight into her eyes. "With them." She says panicked. "Buffy what's wrong?" "I don't have time to explain. Did Cordelia leave you an address?" She nods and writes it down. I grab it and run. I have to stop Angel.

**Okay. That was Chapter 5. Sorry if it's short again. Hmm I would love suggestions. Thanks!!!**


End file.
